Amor de Tres
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: Omegaverse. AU Sin Quirk. Shouto, Izuku y Katsuki son amigos de la infancia, Desde que se conocieron han sido n embargo, esta amistad a evolucionado a lo largo de los años a un años que crece con los años.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 - Primer encuentro

Shouto de 5 años se encuentra emocionado. Es la primera vez que iba a un parque de diversiones. Pero más importante aún. ¡A un espectáculo de All Might!

Su padre en un principio no quería darle permiso. Pero de alguna forma su madre lo convenció. Venía también con sus hermanos mayores, Fuyumi, Natsuo y Touya. Ellos salieron corriendo desde hace rato. Su madre y la niñera los reñian por ello. Mientras el veía a todos lados impresionado tomado de la falda de su madre. Todo es tan grande y ruidoso.

Recorrieron un poco el lugar antes de que sus hermanos fueran a los juegos con la niñera, mientras su madre y él se dirigían a donde se llevaría el espectáculo. Se sintio intimidado al ver a tantos niños juntos.

Se asusto al escuchar un ruido fuerte cerca de él. al mirar atrás vio a un niño con una chamarra de All Might en el suelo. Se preocupó y se acercó. Pero este se levanto solo y otro niño con la misma chamarra aparecio.

-Que torpe eres Deku, debes tener más cuidado -lo regaño mientras le sacudia la ropa

-Lo siento Kacchan

-¿Y tu quién eres? -preguntó el niño rubio llamado Kacchan quien lo miro mal

Shouto no supo que decir pues al final no hizo nada.

-¿Vienes también a ver a All Might? - Pregunto el peliverde con una sonrisa. Shouto asintio. -¡Nosotros también! Vamos. Debemos estar en primera fila. -le dijo tomando su mano.

Kacchan tomo la otra mano de Deku argumentando que así se aseguraba de evitar un nuevo a tropiezo.

De esta forma Shouto Todoroki conoció a las personas más importantes de su vida.

* * *

Hola. Estoy empezando un nuevo fanfiction. Este fue elegido durante una dinamica en mi página de mi blog: El Lado Oscuro de la Luna. Fue emocionante ver como la pareja principal, en este caso un trio, y varios elementos del fanfic fueron elegidos por otras cosas y yo solamente les daba cosas con las quiero trabajar a elegir. Este fic planeo estar escribiendolo diariamente.

Espero les guste y me dejen un review. Nos leemos.

P.D. En este universo All Might es un heroe de una serie de televisión. Algo así parecido a los Power Rangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Shocchan

Rei Todoroki se dio Cuenta Que Shouto se llevo bastante bien con los Niños Que conocio Durante la Presentación en vivo, cosa sorprendente pues you prefer Estar solo y: Por ello le Cuesta hacer amigos. Con esto en mente acordo con Inko y Mitsuki volver a reunir a los niños. Como ambas mujeres se enamoraron de la idea, su reencuentro ocurrió a los pocos días.

-¡Shocchan! -grito Izuku al ver su nuevo amigo, corriendo hacia su lado, con Katsuki siguiendolo

-¿Sho ... chan? -preguntó confundido, mirando a su madre en busca de una explicación, recibiendo solo una sonrisa por parte de ella. En casa no usaban nombres cariñosos y el nombre de esa forma le parece extraña.

-¡Es tu nombre baka! -lo regaño Katsuki quien recibió la primera vez por parte de su madre

-Shocchanicado Deku, al tiempo que coloca una mano sobre el pecho de Shouto -Kacchan - pasó ahora a mano al lado - Deku - finalmente poniendo su mano sobre sí

Shouto no sabía que el sentimiento que lo inundo en ese momento. Lo ha hecho sentir bien, tanto como estar dentro de él, como si acabará de ocurrir algo más grande.

Luego de eso los niños se jugaron hasta el anochecer porque no querían irse.

* * *

Hola. Segundo capitulo listo. Gracias por los review. Me alegran mucho. Espero les guste este capitulo también.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 - Verano

Es verano, el sol brilla en el cielo y tres niños se encuentran en el bosque buscando de escarabajos. Pasaron todo el día en ello. Kacchan y Shocchan habían logrado capturar varios, algunos impresionantes. Pero Deku no había tenido tanta suerte, no capturó nada.

Kacchan quería regresar alegando aburrimiento, aunque era más su frustración al no poder siquiera encontrar al más raro de todos. Shocchan se estaba aburriendo, pero Deku insistía en seguir.

-Bien has lo que quieras -dijo Kacchan sentándose en la sombra de un árbol y empezó a revisar la pequeña colección que logro capturar

Shocchan se ofreció acompañarlo, pero Deku se negó, así que el niño se quedo junto al rubio.

-Seguramente Deku se perdió -sé quejo Kacchan, una hora más tarde y el peliverde no regresaba, pero como si esa frase fuera un hechizo de invocación este apareció corriendo muy feliz

-¡Kacchan!, ¡Shocchan! -gritó al verlos -¡lo atrape, lo atrape!

-¿Qué atrapaste?

-¡Un escarabajo rinoceronte!* -exclamo felizmente mostrándolo a sus amigos

Los niños lo miraron sorprendidos. Kacchan lo miró, luego la colección que atrapo y tomo una decisión

-Te los cambio

-No

-¿Por qué? - Kacchan intento durante todo el camino de regreso a casa convencer a Deku que hiciera el intercambio, sin mucho éxito. Pero Deku nunca lo acepto. Con ayuda de su mamá, busco información para poder capturar este escarabajo y este es el resultado de ello. Se sentía muy feliz que su duro trabajo tuviera éxito. Además de lograr algo que sus amigos no lograron lo hizo sentir orgulloso.

* * *

Hola. Me consto trabajo sacar este capitulo y no estoy segura si logre trasmitir bien lo que quería. Me gusta el hecho de que Deku se de cuenta que con trabajo duro pueda lograr grandes cosas, incluso superar a sus amigos. Además, Kacchan no reaccionó mal por ser soprepasado por algo.

Espero les guste y me dejen un review.

Nos leemos.

* No se de escarabajos, pero tengo entendido que ese es uno de los más raros.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 - Primera pelea

Kacchan y Deku miraron asombrados la casa de Shocchan la primera vez que fueron. Era muy grande, estaban seguros que más grande que sus casas juntas. Los hizo sentir intimidados en un principio, pero ver la cálida bienvenida poco a poco su nerviosismo fue disminuyendo.

Los niños ahora tienen 6 años, están en la primaria, aunque sólo Kacchan y Deku asisten a la misma escuela. En un principio eso no extraño a nadie, después de todo así fue durante el jardín de niños. Pero mientras mas tiempo pasaban juntos, Shocchan sentía el tiempo que no pasaba con ellos, de vez en cuando hablando de sucesos o personas que no conocía. Lo hacía sentir incómodo, desplazado. Por ello cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y el valor, los invito a su casa. Creyendo que de esta forma podría hacerlos cercanos.

Debido a que se acercaban los exámenes y Deku tenía algunos problemas con unos temas decidieron estudiar juntos. Estuvieron en el cuarto de Shoccan estudiando por una hora, antes de que Fuyumi apareciera con bebidas y bocadillos para los chicos.

-¿Por qué Deku? -preguntó luego de escucharlos descansar y platicar usando sus sobrenombres. Para vergüenza de Shouto, pero se sintió mejor al ver que su hermana solamente sonríe felizmente.

-Por débil

-Por fuerte

Fueron las respuestas de Katsuki y Shouto que sorprendió a todos. Ambos niños se miraron entre sí molestos por la respuesta del otro.

-El primer kanji de su nombre se puede leer como "De" y es muy torpe, Deku es el nombre perfecto para él

-Desde la primera vez que lo escuche pensé que era inspirador porque tiene un aire de puede hacerlo, si se esfuerza él puede hacer muchas cosas, incluso mejor que nosotros

Kacchan se tensó con eso último y no supo contestar

-Me gusta el significado de Shocchan - declaró Deku tímidamente

-¡Me voy! - gritó Katsuki, tomó todas sus cosas apuradamente y salió corriendo de la casa

-¡Kacchan! - gritó Deku sin saber que hacer, miro a su otro amigo, pero seguía molesto

-Creo que debería dejarlo un rato sólo y después hablar con él - sugirió nerviosamente, realmente no tenía idea de que hacer y esperaba que ese consejo los ayudará, se sentiría terrible si hacia que Shouto perdiera algún amigo. Pero también imaginaba que tarde o temprano eso hubiera salido.

* * *

Hola. Primera pelea en nuestro trío. Las cosas se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 - Reconcilación

Deku intento hablar con Kacchan durante una semana completa, pero no logró ser escuchado, pasó tiempo con otros niños solo para evitarlo.

Un día vieron como fue desplazada nuevamente por Kacchan, los niños comentaron que finalmente dejó de tenerse lastima y por lo tanto estar con él. Después de todo es un Deku. Eso lo hizo sentir mal pero se quito esas ideas de la cabeza. Kacchan a pesar de todo es su amigo ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, al pasar los días no se pudo evitar tanto esos pensamientos. Eso lo ponía triste, pero ahora tenía un Shocchan, además él pensaba mejor de él. Pero, ¿podría cambiar de parecer? ¿Cómo Kacchan? Algún día se daría cuenta que no vale la pena y le dejaría hablar. Lágrimas aparecieron ante esos pensamientos. ¿Qué podria hacer?

La próxima vez que se encontró con Shocchan estuvo cohibido. Preguntandose si había algo para evitar ser también dejado por él.

Shocchan se dio cuenta del comportamiento extraño de Deku. Sabía que Kacchan estaba siendo obstinado y no quería hablar con ellos por lo ocurrido en su casa. Pero ahora no sabía que hacer. No quería reconciliarse hasta que Kacchan se disculpará, fue él quien está equivocado. Sin embargo, al escuchar la razón de Deku de su comportamiento y sus pensamientos, sabía que debía entrar en razón a Kacchan. Se paso el resto de la tarde en tranquilizar a Deku.

Shocchan hizo que Fuyumi lo ayudara a llegar a la escuela de Deku y Kacchan, y espero hasta que saliera Kacchan.

-¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto al verlo, apartandose del resto de los niños

-Es sobre Deku - frunció el ceño al no entender, lo estuvo evitando los últimos días, pero no había hecho nada malo - lo estás lastimando

-¡No es cierto!

-Claro que sí, esta siempre solo y lo molestan, todo por el tonto apodo que le diste

-Deku no esta solo, hay otros niños en la escuela

-¿Y con quién esta cuando no esta contigo?

Kacchan abrio la boca, pero la cerro al no venir ningún nombre a la mente. Deku siempre se une a su grupo para todo, fuera de la escuela están siempre juntos. Tal vez ... Shocchan tenía un poco de razón.

-Pero eso no sería mi culpa - murmuró inseguro

-Claro que si, porque dices que Deku es porque es torpe y débil, se burlán de él y nadie quiere estar con él -le gritó molesto -Deku puede hacer muchas cosas si trabaja duro, incluso puede ser mejor que nosotros

-No es cierto, yo soy el mejor

-Que lo seas ahora no quiere decir que siempre lo seas, Onee-san me dijo que había sido la mejor de la clase, pero al entrar en secundaria ya no, trabaja duro para seguir en los primeros lugares

Kacchan quedó impactado ante esa declaración. Siempre ha creído que siempre sería el mejor, sabe que Shocchan en bueno y sobresale en su escuela, pero nunca lo considero competencia para él. Principalmente por su naturaleza tímida. Pero ¿sería un rival para él en el futuro? ¿Y Deku?¿Si seguia esforzándose sería también un rival? Era demasiado para asimilar en ese momento.

Shocchan se alegro que Kacchan lo escuchará. Pidió consejos a su mamá y a sus hermanos, con sus consejos está logrando entrar en razón a Kacchan.

-A Deku le gusta su nombre porque se lo distes, no le importa que lo usemos por eso. Pero no por eso lo debes tratar mal

-Entiendo eso... ¡pero no por eso me dejaré vencer!

-Me parece bien - Shocchan sonrió finalmente arreglaron las cosas entre ellos

* * *

Hola, este capítulo me salió más dramático de lo esperado. Espero les guste. No olviden dejar review. Nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 - Clase A/B/O

En Japón, como parte del programa de estudios y de salud, hay una fecha especifica en que los niños y adolescentes reciben platicas sobre los Alfas, Betas y Omegas,. Que son, las caracteristicas que desarrollaran durante la adolescencia, entre otras cosas. Durante varios años, recibirán estás pláticas, también dependiendo de su edad lo que se les explica es diferente, de acuerdo a su nivel de entendimiento.

Los niños de 6 años reciben su primera plática antes de comenzar las vacaiones de navidad. Durante esa primera plática les explicaron como son los cuerpos de un niño y de una niña, como se clasifican los Alfas/Betas/Omegas de forma muy general y como se emparejan la mayoría. Casi como evitando el tema, sobre los caminos que sufrirán en la adolescencia. Además que la clasificación se realizá al nacer. Por ello deben preguntar a sus padres, también podrían ir al médico a realizar una prueba.

Al terminar la escuela, Kacchan estaba asegurando que es un Alfa, aunque no tenía idea realmente. Deku se preguntaba si sería Beta u Omega. Le gustaría ser un Omega, por como les explicaron sobre los enlaces, así podría estar siempre con Kacchan y Shocchan, quien serguramente sería Alfa también.

Después de hablar con sus familias, ellos hablaron del tema.

-Yo soy un Alfa- declaro Shocchan -al igual que Padre, Madre y Onee-san son Omegas, Natsuo y Touya son Betas

-Yo soy Omega -dijó feliz Deku -también mamá y papá es Alfa, mamá dijo que soy especial pues no es común que un niño sea Omega

-Yo soy Alfa -declaró finalmente Kacchan -la vieja también lo es, pero papá es beta

-¿Y tu mamá marcó a tu papá? -preguntó extrañado Deku, Shocchan estaba muy sorprendido por esa información, por lo que le dijo su padre, los alfas se unen solamente con Omegas y cualquier otra cosa es extraña

-No. me dijeron que los Alfas solo pueden marcar a los Omegas, además fue mamá fue quien me dio luz, aunque es una Alfa

-Pero... eso no es... -Shocchan no supo si decir lo siguiente, pero las miradas de sus amigos lo obligaron -extraño

-¡Por supuesto que no! -gritó molesto Kacchan -no es algo común, pero no imposible, a pesar de los problemas por su unión ellos se aman demaciado para importarles eso, es lo que dijeron , no importa a quien ames, debes luchar por ese amor

-Lo siento -se disculpo Shocchan sonrojado, mientras Deku aplaudía a las palabras de Kacchan, su padre insitio mucho sobre que los Alfas son mejores y no dejarse sobrepasar por Betas u Omegas, además solo se pueden emparejar con Omegas. Su padre es un hombre importante, al que respeta y admira mucho. Pero también noto las cosas malas de su actitud, suele ignorar a sus hermanos o si quiere hablar con él, lo lleva a otra habitación. Quizás no tenía la razón sobre los Alfas y Omegas. Le gusta lo que piensan sus amigos sobre ellos.

* * *

Hola. En todos mis fics de BnHA Omegaverse así son clasificados todos. Me encanta que Mitsuki sea Alfa y Masaru un Beta, con ello le da una perspectiva diferente a Kacchan sobre las relaciones. Inclusó si su relación con Deku es Alfa-Omega. Aquí les ayudará a aceptar a ser una tríada. En Marcado fue para querer a Deku como pareja, sin importarle si era Beta u Omega, aunque reacciono mal tras el primer celo de Deku. Estoy escribiendo otro fic, también con nuestro trío, donde juego un poco con los papeles de cada rol.

En fin. Nos leemos,


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 - Promesa

Es de verano y una de las cosas que deben hacer es ir a ver los fuegos artificiales. Por ello los niños fueron a la feria durante el día. Cada uno vistiendo una yukata. Recorrieron la feria y los puestos durante el día, disfrutanto del evento. Comieron varios dulces. Jugaron a los aros, donde Shouto logro conseguir el gran premio, Kacchan lo logro en el juego de tiro, Deku logro conseguir varios yoyos de agua. Se divirtieron mucho ese día.

Al anochecer fueron a buscar un lugar donde ver los fuegos artificiales. Pasaron el tiempo ahí hasta el momento en que el cielo nocturno se iluminó con las luces de los fuegos artificiales. Miraron con asombro el espectaculo presentado ante sus ojos.

-Fue genial -comento emocionado Deku al terminar

-Lástima que ya terminó -se quejo Kacchan

-Será hasta el próximo año -razonó Shocchan

-Entonces volvamos el próximo año, y el siguiente y el siguiente, ¡siempre volvamos juntos! -pidió Deku emocionado

Los otros niños se sorprendieron de ello, pero era una gran idea. Ambos aceptaron. Todos los años volverían juntos a ver los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

Casi no logró terminar este capitulo. Me costo trabajo encontrar algo que escribir hoy. Si mañana me pasa lo mismo, me iré a la secundaria. En fin. Espero les guste y me dejn un review.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 - Elecciones

Debido a que Shouto quería pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, en una ocasión habló con su padre para cambiarse de escuela. Pero este se negó sin darle la oportunidad de replica.

Poco después de entrar a sexto de primaria, empezaron a hablarles de pensar en la secundaria que querían asistir. En estos momentos no sería tan importante, pero deben tener en cuenta sus planes a futuro. Shouto volvio a pensar en buscar estar en la misma escuela que sus amigos. Cuando le comento el plan estuvieron encantados. Buscaron una escuela que pudieran entrar los tres y no tuviera forma de que Eiji Todoroki se opusiera.

Cuando su padre lo llamó para hablar sobre el tema, ta tenía todo preparado para convencerlo. Pasó cerca de una hora tratanto de convencerlo, pero logró su objetivo.

Tras la reunión Eiji medito sobre el asunto. Sabe que la elección escolar de Shouto fue influenciada por sus amigos. Por lo dicho por su esposa, son buenos niños, de buenas familias, pero no acomodadas, ni influeyentes. Uno era un Alfa y el otro un Omega. Hasta el momento han sido una buena influencia, y dependiendo de como se desarrollará el Omega, incluso podría considerar un matromonio entre ellos, pero lo descartaría rápidamente por un matrimonio más conveniente. Por el momento podría dejarlos en paz.

Shouto, Izuku y Katsuki fueron juntos a ver los resultados. Habían estudiado juntos, casi todos los días, solamente para asegurarse de aprobar. Deku es quien se encontraba más nervioso. Incluso cuando sus amigos le aseguraban que no debía preocuparse por nada. Esto se confirmo cuando ellos obtuvieron los primeros lugares. Deku casi llorá de alivio, pero al final solo abrazó fuertemente a sus amigos quienes se alegraban de lograr su objetivo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 - Hormonas

Al comienzó fue genial estar en la misma escuela, pero están entrando a la adolescencia, las hormonas están más alborotadas de lo que estarán nunca. Sin contar los celos de los Omegas. Algunos incluso querán empezar a experimientar. Razón por la cual ya les dieron la platica de metodos anticonceptivos, ETS, e incluso de los inhibidores. Además, a diferencia de aquella primera platica, más de como se realiza el enlace Alfa-Omega. Ese día Deku salio muy sonrojado.

Ahora en este nuevo ambiente. Siendo Deku el más social de los tres, escuchaba más la parte lasciva de las conversaciones adolescentes. Pero empeoró cuando se dieron cuenta que es un Omega. Es raro que un hombre fuera Omega, o una mujer Alfa, y el resto de los chicos tiene curiosidad al ser el primero que conocen. Así que sufrio mucha vergúenza cuando le hacian preguntas de ese tipo o bromas sucias. En más de una ocasión Kacchan tuvo que salvarlo y dada la personalidad de este, no insistía mucho sobre el tema en su presencia.

Deku se siente agradecido por ello, nunca considero que su condición como Omega resultada así, pues no había sido algo de importancia, Kacchan y Shocchan nunca le dieron importancia. Esperaba que con el tiempo su curiosidad disminuyerá. No podría culparlos tanto por ello, siendo él tan curioso por naturaleza. Con esto podría dejar de pasar momentos tan vergonzosos. Deku no sabía que esas preguntas serían el menor de sus problemas.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Katsuki no es tan sociable como Izuku, pero no era un solitario como Shouto, quien fuera de sus amigos, solo hablaba con los demás cuando es necesario. Él suele pasar el tiempo en las tontas competencias que a veces hacen los adolescentes, otras jugando algún partido durante el recreo. Cualquier cosa donde pueda competir y probarse a si mísmo. Aún busca ser el mejor, pero no se volverá irracional si encuentra a alguien que lo superé. Solo un nuevo rival a quien enfrentar.

Por ello fue ganando un grupo de fangirls, incluso tras ver su personalidad explosiva.

Todoroku es poco sociable fuera de sus amigos de la infancia. Pero es amable y confiable, estudioso y de famlia acomodada. Solo con eso se ganó una popularidad que no busco ni le interesa.

Ambos Alfas ignoraban que tenían un pequeño sequito de chicas siguian sus pasos. Que suspiraban por ellos, pero no se atrevían acercarse.. A estas fangirls les dolió descubrir que la persona más cercana a ellos en realidad es un Omega.

¿Cómo podrían cambiar las cosas con esta información? Debian hablar con Midoriya, para bien o para mal.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Cuando las chicas interesadas en Kacchan y Shocchan descubrieron que Deku es un Omega, tuvieron varias reacciones, algunas se pusieron celosas, solamente por la gran cercanía que tenía con los Alfas, incluso si solo son amigos de la infancia, se aseguraron de ello hace mucho tiempo atrás. Pero otras pensaron de forma distinta ¿si lo de ser amigos no es verdad? bien podría ser una compleja estrategia para mantener a los Alfas lejos de cualquiera, para mantenerlos para sí, o al menos hacer que uno lo elija.

Con esto en mente un grupo de tres chicas hizo que Deku fuera hablar con ellas tras terminar las clases.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Bakugo y Todoroki? -le pregunto una de las chicas con sus amigas a los costados

-Somos amigos de la infancia -contesto extrañado, preguntandose porque preguntaban, no es que fuera un gran secreto, aunque también se estaba poniendo algo inseguro al tener a las chicas rodeandolo y una pared detrás de eĺ

-¿Y te interesan como pareja?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Ninguno?

-¡No! Somos amigos de la infancia ¿¡Cómo podría pensar en ellos de otra forma!?

-¿Por qué son Alfas, fuertes, guapos e inteligentes? -se burló preguntando como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo una de las chicas

-Pero podemos usar eso a nuestro favor

-¿Nos podrías decir que chicas les atraén?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, su tipo de chica ¿No se supone que los chicos hablan de eso?

-¡Nosotros no!

En realidad no hablaba de eso con nadie. Sus amigos no mostraban interes en el tema, mientras los otros chicos solo se interesaron en las diferencias porque él es Omega. Incluso por ello ha tenido pláticas especiales para entender mejor su propia condisión. Esto se debe a lo raro de encontrar a hombres Omegas o mujeres Alfas. Que ellos tenga una relación tan cercana con ambas singularidades es bastante sorprende. Aunque para ellos este detalle ya no es tan importante.

Sin contar que, a pesar de todo, la mayoría de las uniones son entre Hombres y Mujeres. siendo la mayoría entre Alfas-Omegas y Betas-Betas. En menor medida, pero sin ser extraño, Alfa-Beta o Beta-Omega. La única razón por la cual la relación entre Mitsuki y Masaru es extraña, es porque Mitsuki es Alfa, como Alfa ella tiene una mayor capacidad para embarazar en comparación a los Betas, disminuyendo la capacidad de quedar embarazada, incluso si es mujer. Con Masaru siendo Beta, tuvieron dificultades para concebir juntos.

-Entonces no sirves para nada -se quejó una de las chicas

-Al menos nos los podrías presentar

-¿Por qué lo haría?

-Ya sabes, somos Omegas y ellos Algas

-Y somos unas lindas Omegas

-Podría ser que quieran enlazarse con alguna de nosotros

-¡O con todas! -declaró una entre risitas que secundaron sus amigas

-¿Solo por eso? No lo haré, sin mencionar que eso no cambiará nada. Ellos no han mostrado ningún tipo de interes -les explicó calmadamente, siendo racional, pero se siente mal, escucharlas hizo aparecer una presión en su pecho. Las chicas se quejaron un poco, pero al final se fueron.

Escenas parecidas ocurrieron varias veces a lo largo de la secundaria. Incluso cuando hubo chicas lo suficientemente valientes para declararse, pero todas fueron rechazadas. Shocchan siendo más amable que Kacchan, quien muchas veces simplemente las ignoraba.

En una ocasión, una chica se paró frente a él, al terminar las clases, para gritarle que le gustaba. Kacchan la vio, parpadeó un par de veces, para luego pasar a su lado y seguir su camino. Shocchan lo siguió poco después tras suspirar y aceptar la actitud de su amigo. Mientras Deku se pusó nerviosó, se disculpo con ella en nombre de Kacchan para luego seguir a sus amigos, dejandola llorando con sus amigas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Al menos le hubieras dicho algo! -lo regaño sintiendose mal por la chica

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ella y todas las demás locas no me interesan, ni siquiera las conozco. Son unas idiotas que creen que con confesarse lograrán algo.

Deku no pudo decir nada más, entendía eso y sinceramente tras tantos rechazos aún le sorprende que sigan intentandolo. Le parecía que tenía más sentido que primero buscarán tener su atención, antes de hacer otra cosa, pero sabía que eso tampoco serviría con ellos.

Durante su último año, una chica lo acoso para sacarle respuestas. debido a que Deku se cansó de todas esas conversaciones y hacía lo posible para evitarlas. Cuando finalmente lo acorralo insistio en que le contará sobre las cosas que a ellos les gusta. Preguntas un poco más espeficicas, en lugar de solo obtener algo con que trabajar. Aún así Deku se negó en contestarle. Entonces ella lo miró fijamente unos instantes antes de preguntarle

-¿Si sabes que no te podrás quedar con ambos, verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Algún día se casaran, incluso se enlazaran, si tienes suerte uno de ellos te eligirá, pero definitivamente no podrás tener a ambos -Deku estaba demasiado impresionado por la declaración que no logró decir nada -sabes, aunque eres simple, también eres lindo, te los dejaré por el momento, pero para mi próxima oportunidad no creas que seré tan compasiva ¡Bye~!

Al quedar solo, Deku sintió ganas de llorar, pero las lágrimas solo se acumularon en sus ojos, nunca había considerado a sus amigos como una posible pareja. No quiere que las cosas cambien entre ellos, estan bien como estan ahora,, pero al verlo desde esa perspectiva... ¿que debía hacer? ¿realmente era posible que perdiera a ambos? ¿la única forma de tenerlos a su lado sería con un enlace? Como amigos de la infancia, sinceramente no creía que ellos se interesaran de esa forma. Sin contar que es común, no destaca demasiado por si mismo y necesita mucho trabajo para lograr algo. Escuchar a todas esas chicas diciendo porque eran una buena opción para sus amigos, no ayudó a su autoestima en ese sentido.

Se obligó a calmarse. Por el momento no vale la pena preocuparse por ello. Prefirió apartar estos pensamientos de su mente y lidiar con ello cuando llegará el momento.

* * *

Hola. Perdonen la demorá en esta actualización, pero lo recompensó con un capitulo más largo y con más trama. Espero no tardar demasiado la próxima vez, pero no prometo nada. Regresé a clases así que estaré ocupada.

En fin. Espero les guste y me dejen review, hacen que quiera trabajar rápido. Nos leemos.

PD. ¿Qué les parece que la chica del final vuelva aparecer en el futuro? Me agradó, aunque no estoy segura si pueda volver a introducir en la historia.


End file.
